


Make Me

by Elvhenan



Series: Bullavellan Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#01. "Come over here and make me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

Mahanon flops onto his bed face first with a heartfelt sigh and doesn't move, even as he hears Bull settle on the couch.

"You should take your armor off if you wanna be comfy," Bull says, slouching lazily.

Mahanon grunts in reply and then turns his head toward Bull. "Come over here and make me," he murmurs, the suggestion apparent in his slow smirk.

Bull snorts and flashes a grin. " _I_ give the orders in this room," he says, though he gets to his feet and approaches. "But if that's how you wanna play, I can oblige, just this once."


End file.
